Cloud's Lament
by Dreamer-of-Tears
Summary: Sephiroth has a captive Cloud. Bad things ensue. Non-con, one shot, Sephiroth/Cloud, yaoi, slash.


Author's Note: My friend and I made a scrapbook for a friend of ours for Christmas. In it we had twenty one shots of twenty different slash pairings that we wrote over one weekend. Yup. Ten stories each in one weekend. That was fun. Anywho, after giving her the present, we decided to put our stories up on . So, here is one of them. To read the stories my friend wrote, visit her page at steelagainstivory.

Each story we did had a different theme. This one we called 'non-con'. Sorry, I do like this pairing, but one of them had to be non-con and this one fit the best. So, enjoy and review it if you so wish. I love reviews! Unless you are a flamer, in which case, get a life that does not corrolate with mine.

And, if it isn't obvious, I do not own the characters. Only the situations I put them in.

Cloud's Lament

A groggy Cloud moaned as he awoke to a far off, yet consent, dripping sound. He was greeted by a throbbing pain in his skull. He went to rub the pain away, and discovered that every small movement of his arms resulted in a metal clanking sound that seemed to echo in his surroundings. Suddenly alert to his situation, his azure eyes flew open as he pulled in vain at the thick chains that bound his appendages and left him standing upright.

Looking down at himself, the young blond realized that he was completely exposed, with only a black cloth that rode low on his hips for coverage. His nipples were erect from the cold and dank air in the room. His feet were barefoot and freezing from standing on the damp floor, and the muscles in his arms ached from the strain of continuously being held over his head.

Cloud chanced a look around his captivity. The walls and floor were made of black, smooth stones. It was too dim to see much, just hazy outlines and shapes. Not that there were any. He seemed to be alone in this dungeon-esque room.

Or so he thought.

A soft chuckle floated over from his right as a tall figure emerged from the shadows. Defiant blue eyes looked up into the orbs of the man who put him in this situation.

"Sephiroth."

The older man just smiled as he took his time to close the distance between them. When he was an arm's reach away, Cloud jerked at the chains holding his wrists with all of his might in hopes of hurting his captor just a little.

Sephiroth reached out and struck Cloud across the face, effectively putting an end to his struggles. The two stood immobile as the sounds of rustling metal died away.

Cloud's mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood from his busted lip. Leveling the taller man with a glare, the blond spit the blood out on the ground by his feet.

"I see you need someone to teach you some manners," Sephiroth commented as he grabbed Cloud's chin in between his thumb and forefinger. He looked down at the blonde as he slowly lowered his head to lick the blood from the corner of Cloud's mouth. "Delicious," he smirked.

"Go to hell," Cloud snapped, refusing to loose his cool.

"Don't mind if I do," the green-eyed devil replied as his gaze fell to Cloud's erect nipples. Sephiroth reached out one hand and smoothed his thumb over the sensitive nub. Cloud's body jumped in response. Moving his touch sensually over the man's chest, Sephiroth tweaked the responsive flesh, making the blond shiver.

The taller man smirked before lowering his mouth to one nipple as he pinched the other one again. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and fisted his hands in order to try to stave off the effects of Sephiroth's actions. "Nnnn . . . Ah!"

Sephiroth's mouth ventured farther down, tongue sliding over quivering muscles, his hands trailing softly behind.

"N-no! Not there!" Cloud gasped as Sephiroth pushed the cloth to the floor, exposing Cloud's rigid member.

Without sparing the blond a glance, the other man placed his hands on either side of the blond's hips before placing his mouth over the delicate head and swirling his tongue around it.

"Please . . . Ah! No. S-stop," Cloud begged as his body betrayed him and began to give in to the pleasure.

Ignoring the blond, Sephiroth continued his assault. His mouth slid up and down the other man's member, grazing his teeth painfully over the receptive soft tissue.

"S-stop!" Cloud begged. "I-I'm about t-to-" His sentence was cut off as his head whipped back and a silent scream echoed around him as his body went over the edge. Tears spilled from his eyes as he watched Sephiroth lick a drop from the corner of his mouth.

"Delicious."

"Please," Cloud pleaded as Sephiroth began to remove his pants. "Please stop," he whispered, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Sephiroth roughly jerked Cloud's face up to meet his own. "Look at me. I want you to watch me as I violate you." Sephiroth leaned down to lick the tears traveling down Cloud's cheek.

The blond's scream filled the cavern as Sephiroth impaled him without the aid of lubricant, tearing the tissue. The pain jolted up his spine with every thrust, the friction making the wound raw.

"Please," Cloud sobbed, "it hurts!"

The taller man continued undeterred, striving for completion. His hands fondled the younger man's genitalia, pumping the two in rhythm, building his own climax through the other's.

"A-ah! N-nn . . . " Cloud whimpered.

"Let go," Sephiroth whispered in his ear before running his tongue over the lobe. "You know you want to. I can feel it." He squeezed the younger one's manhood for emphasis.

Cloud bit down on his already injured lip, yet again drawing blood.

"Stubborn," Sephiroth murmured against his neck. "I'll have to teach you some manners." Sephiroth sank his teeth into Cloud's neck, spurring the two to climax.

Cloud, fighting for breath, sagged against the chains, all of the energy sucked from his body.

Sephiroth took one last lick of the blood pooling at the wound on Cloud's neck. "Delicious," he smirked before once again disappearing into the darkness, leaving behind only a faint chuckle.

"Please . . ."


End file.
